<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remake by AlessiaHeartilly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797912">Remake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaHeartilly/pseuds/AlessiaHeartilly'>AlessiaHeartilly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28797912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessiaHeartilly/pseuds/AlessiaHeartilly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes, it is a real dragon, but I can explain everything…”</p><p>Squall narrowed his eyes at him. “You better be convincing.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irvine Kinneas/Selphie Tilmitt, Rinoa Heartilly/Squall Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dee_Moyza/gifts">Dee_Moyza</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Author’s note: So, a little drabble to beat my writer’s block. This is for a reeeeeeeeally old request by Deemoyza on tumblr, but still!<br/>Disclaimer: FFVIII obviously not mine<br/>Prompt: “Yes, it is a real dragon, but I can explain everything…”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Squall knew it was a bad idea to trust Irvine with leading his team. He just thought Zell and Rinoa would be able to balance out his… weirdness, for lack of a better word, but he was sorely mistaken.</p><p>So now he was watching his girlfriend and his two best friends… and apparently, their new pet.</p><p>Except for a little, trifling fact: it wasn’t exactly a pet.</p><p>“Irvine… it’s… I can’t even…” He dragged a hand down his face. Urgh!</p><p>Zell shadowboxed, trying to avoid eye contact. Rinoa took Squall’s hand in hers and squeezed it. Irvine casually touched his hat.</p><p>“Yes, it is a real dragon, but I can explain everything…”</p><p>Squall narrowed his eyes at him. “You better be convincing.”</p><p>Irvine cleared his voice. “Yeah. So basically a month ago Selphie told me about her new crowdfunding project for Trabia Garden.”</p><p>“What of it?” asked Squall. He started to realize that maybe it was a bad, bad idea trusting Irvine. If Selphie was involved too…</p><p>“She told me she wanted something big because they need a lot of money and a concert simply would not cut it. We needed something unexpected because we’ve already tried everything we could imagine. That’s when the girls had their girl night.”</p><p>Squall sighed. “You better be convincing <em>and</em> short.”</p><p>“So, you were in Esthar with Zell. Rinoa was all alone and invited the girls over. They watched your father’s movie.”</p><p>Oh boy. Squall had the sinking feeling he wouldn’t like this. At all.</p><p>“Of course Seph was all excited because she saw your father slay a dragon in the movie and she thought it would be such a great idea to remake that movie with a real dragon. Rinoa approved!”</p><p>“What!!!” Rinoa and Squall screamed in unison. “I didn’t approve. Selphie just heard the first part of the sentence. She bolted out before I had a chance to finish!” said Rinoa, quickly turning to her boyfriend and squeezing his hand, for good measure. She really hoped Squall didn’t think she was involved in that crazy idea…</p><p>“Yeah sure, anyway Seph came to my room to explain this idea of the movie’s remake. She says, don’t you think it’s a great idea, Irvy, and I say, of course, darling, you have the best ideas. Then she says-“</p><p>“Irvine, convincing, <em>and short</em>.”</p><p>“Yeah, ok, ok! Jeez, I just wanted to explain <em>everything</em>. So fast forward to two days ago when you assigned the mission to me, Zell and Rinoa. I go to Seph and say, hi darling, I have a mission, and she says, yay Irvy, where are you going? I say, the Island Closest to Hell, and she says-“</p><p>“I said short. <em>Please</em>.” Squall pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt a massive headache incoming.</p><p>“Ok Commander Grumpy. She asked me to capture a dragon for her movie-“</p><p>Zell stopped shadowboxing. “Just for the record,” he said, watching Squall, “I said it was a stupid idea.”</p><p>Great, even Zell thought it was a stupid idea…</p><p>“Yeah, well you’re a party pooper so it doesn’t count-“</p><p>“And I also said it was a crazy idea” Rinoa interrupted, squeezing again Squall’s hand. He absentmindedly squeezed back, though it lacked its usual strength.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, duly noted, you both know everything. Anyway, we captured the dragon, and basically, here it is!”</p><p>Squall watched Irvine’s grin before dragging his free hand down his face. “You seriously thought it was a good idea capturing a Ruby Dragon to keep it as a pet?!”</p><p>“Not as a pet! We’re not so silly,” said Irvine, crossing his arms on his chest, almost offended. “As an actor!”</p><p>Selphie chose that precise moment to run out of Garden and launch herself in her boyfriend’s arms. “Yay, you’re back! Oh my gosh, you brought the dragon too! Thank you thank you thank you!” In her enthusiasm, she let Irvine go to crush both Zell and Rinoa in a painful bear hug. “Thank you, guys!”</p><p>Finally, Selphie turned to Squall. “We can keep it, right? I need it for my movie remake! We’ll have a blast! And we’ll raise money for Trabia, too! Can we, Squall?”</p><p>Squall sighed. He surely was facepalming a lot that morning. “It’s a Ruby Dragon,” he said.</p><p>“Yeah, so what?” asked Selphie, blinking.</p><p>“It’s dangerous. There are children in Garden…”</p><p>“But Trabia is our sister Garden! They need us! And we need <em>that</em> to help them! Please, Squall! Can we keep it? Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?”</p><p>“Selphie…”</p><p>“Two cherries on top!”</p><p>“Selphie stop, you’re not making any sense. We need to – hey wait a minute,” he said, narrowing his eyes at her. “You said <em>we’ll </em>have a blast? You don’t mean-“</p><p>“I mean exactly what you think I mean. Tee-hee! You’ll be a wonderful knight! Just don’t slay the dragon for real, ok? It’s soooooo cute, I think I’ll call it Cherry.”</p><p>“Selphie-“</p><p>“Rinoa will be the Sorceress, of course. Don’t worry Rin, your boyfriend will keep you safe! And Irvy and Zell-“</p><p>And so Selphie kept talking and Squall was not able to stop her anymore, and Balamb Garden admitted its first Ruby Dragon pet.</p>
<hr/><p>“It was nice of you, you know,” said Rinoa when they finally got back to their apartment, after hours of Selphie planning her movie remake and Squall trying to convince her it wasn’t such a great idea keeping an effing dragon in the premises of Garden.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Letting Seph keep the dragon for her movie,” she answered, throwing her keycard on the coffee table. “It means a lot to her, you know.”</p><p>“I’m kind of worried. There are small children here. And the Training Center wasn’t built for monsters like a Ruby Dragon.”</p><p>“Well, you keep T-Rexes in there…”</p><p>“Yeah, but dragons are stronger.” Squall pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking. He could try and lower the dragon’s strength level with GFs… maybe close off a specific area in the Training Center… reinforce rules about training for SeeDs and students… it could work, but first-</p><p>Feeling Rinoa’s eyes on him, Squall opened his own to watch her curiously. “What?” he asked, a little wearily. She had that smile on her face, the one she always sported when she felt she had figured something out before he did. It was usually true.</p><p>“You’re thinking about what you could do to make this safe for everyone and humor Selphie with her movie. Right?”</p><p>Squall sighed and nodded.</p><p>“You’re so sweet,” said Rinoa, coming closer to loosely wrap her arms around his waist.</p><p>“Trabia is our sister Garden,” he answered, embracing her, while she raised on her tiptoes to brush her lips against his. “If this can help them, then we should at least think about it.”</p><p>They were silent for a little while, him thinking about security and her watching him.</p><p>“What?” he asked again.</p><p>“You always think about people and what they need and how to help,” she answered, watching him with love-stricken eyes. “That’s why I love you.”</p><p>“Yeah, well,” he said, scratching his head with his hand. “I love you too.”</p><p>“And you don’t realize how you look like your father when you do that! You’ll be perfect for the movie!”</p><p>“…now you’re pushing it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so, I had fun with this one. Hope it was fun for you, too. English is my second language and I just checked this one with Grammarly, no beta-reader, but of course I’ll gladly correct mistakes if you’ll be so kind as to point them out.<br/>For those who'd like to prompt: https://aleheartilly.tumblr.com/post/640132308078362624/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you</p><p>Thanks to colobonema for pointing out a mistake!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>